


-Falling Love with Myself-

by Silver_glass



Category: Blind Dating (2006), This Means War (2012)
Genre: M/M, Narcissism
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_glass/pseuds/Silver_glass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren 最終選擇了Tuck. 失意的FDR去酒吧喝酒解愁的時候遇到了才剛擺脫了變態醫生Oliver Thredson糾纏然後被哥哥帶來酒吧「壓驚」的Danny。FDR覺得調戲一個和自己長得同一張臉的人會很有趣，然而他……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 今天看完特務愛很大後開的腦洞
> 
> 水仙大法好！
> 
> 結局保證甜還會上本壘！
> 
> Yoooooooo!

FDR放下酒杯，深深地嘆了一口氣。

 

Lauren最終選擇了Tuck。

 

雖然這個結果在他意料之內，不過親眼見到自己的好兄弟和自己心愛的人在一起的感覺還是有點……怪——更何況他還跟Lauren睡過了。FDR突然有點不知道以後要怎麼面對Tuck，這種親上加親的感覺——他睡過Tuck的兩任老婆，好吧，還是不要讓Tuck知道他和Katie睡過的事比較好——總之，他幾乎是用逃的離開現場，然後他到了他帶Lauren來過的那間他常去的酒吧——該死！早知道就不要帶Lauren過來——FDR覺得他得自己另覓一個新地點了。

他不該那麼早就和Emily攤牌的，FDR悶悶的想著——這樣好歹還有人可以陪——不過，憑自己的資質，想在這酒吧裡找個獵物，還不容易嗎？

 

「嘿！你有沒有看到坐在角落的那個帥哥——」一聽到帥哥兩個字，FDR自覺地轉過身，露出一個迷死人的笑容——然而根本沒有人在看他。

「——好可愛啊！！！來酒吧竟然捧著只一杯柳橙汁——還插著吸管！！搞的我都不好意思過去跟他搭訕了。」

「是阿！看起來就是一個跟夜店格格不入的大男孩啊哈哈哈！哎呦他這樣我根本不敢靠近啊！感覺好像在犯罪。」

FDR的笑容垮了下來，他有些不滿的瞪著自他面前走過的兩位女孩——Excuse me??夜店人氣王在此，竟然連看他一眼都沒有，還說這夜店裡有比他帥的人——他不過才沒來幾天，世道就改變了？？？？

 

他忿忿放下手裡的酒杯，往角落走去。只見一個穿連帽T——笑死人了！來夜店穿什麼連帽T，還喝果汁！不如回家窩在沙發上看電視算了——捧著一杯插著吸管的柳橙汁的男子，面對吧檯低頭坐著。

「嘿！你！」FDR看到對方就一肚子氣，毫不客氣地拍上對方的肩膀，「你——我操！」

對方順著他的動作轉過頭來，FDR看著對方的臉，目瞪口呆——這感覺他媽比照鏡子還要詭異——只見對方有著一張和FDR一模一樣的臉，金色柔軟的髮、比FDR還要湛藍的眼。

他的表情——如此溫柔、天真無邪，好像天使一般——FDR簡直沒法想像這樣的表情出現在自己臉上——肯定被Tuck笑死。

最最重要的是，FDR心裡想——自己真他媽長的有夠帥！不，是超級帥。他覺得他快要愛上自己了。

 

FDR覺得他可以試試，換點不一樣的。

例如跟自己約個會。

 

「怎麼了？」對方朝他歪了歪頭，湛藍的眼眨吧眨吧的，看起來更可愛了。

「——你、你他媽長的還真帥，」FDR結結巴巴地說道，「簡直跟我一樣。」

「…….」對方聽聞，默默地吸了一口杯裡的果汁，「呃…….我要說謝謝嗎？你這是在稱讚我？還是在稱讚你自己？」

「你……你他媽看不出來嗎？我……我們兩個的臉——你簡直像是大學時代的我——不過我沒那麼呆就是了。」

對方聽聞，有些不悅地皺了皺眉頭：「抱歉。我是個瞎子。所以我看不出來。」

這時，FDR才發覺對方的視線從一開始就沒停留在自己的身上過，而是越過他的肩膀，直直地、空洞地望向遠方。

「喔——呃——抱歉。」FDR手足無措的說道——這可真是出師不利——他泡過這麼多人，就是沒泡過瞎子，看來他的經驗還不夠多。

 

「沒關係。」對方善解人意地揮了揮手，「你也不是第一個了。」

「誒！嘿！你自己一個人來嗎？」見對方無意追究，FDR放鬆了下來，他自一旁拉了張椅子坐下，斜靠在吧台上問。

「不，」對方搖了搖頭，「Larry帶我來的。」

「Larry是誰？」FDR語氣不善地問道——該死！難道他已經有男朋友了？

「他是我哥。」對方有些疑惑地問道，「有什麼問題嗎？」

「喔不。沒有。」FDR露出了他的招牌迷死人笑容——僅管對方看不到，「只是……有些好奇，」他小心翼翼的思索著自己的措辭，「你看起來不像是一個……會跑夜店的人。」

「我確實不跑，」對方有些無耐的嘆了口氣，「我是被硬拉來的。」

「是嗎？為甚麼？」FDR被這個答案逗樂了，「是因為你哥擔心你到這個年紀了還是個處男所以想要找個人幫你破處？」

「嘿謝了，我確實還是個處男，」對方朝他翻了個白眼，「不過Larry不是因為這個原因才把我拉來——我遇到了某些事——呃好吧，或許他有點這樣的意思可是——」

 

「——Danny Boy!我才離開了一下子你就換了一身衣服！哪來的！不錯看啊！」

一隻手拍上了FDR的肩，待FDR轉身後，只見拍他的那位黑髮男子一臉驚恐地為著自己。

男子看了看FDR，再看了看FDR身後的人，反覆來回幾趟後，他大叫道：

「我操！！！！」

他跨過FDR，一把抓住了他身後的人——原來對方叫Danny。

「我記得老爹老媽把你抱回家的時候沒有落掉另外一個啊！！產檢的時後也確實只有一個——」

「——Larry，我沒有雙胞胎哥哥還是弟弟。」Danny按下Larry的手，「只是剛好遇到了一個長得很像的人。」

「所以我們長得真的有那麼像？」Danny好奇的歪了歪頭。

「——真他媽超像。」FDR和Larry異口同聲說到，「簡直一模一樣。」

「哇喔。」Danny愣愣說道，「這感覺有些奇怪呢。」他往他認為是FDR所在的方向露出一個大大的笑容，說：「你也這麼覺得吧？」

「嗯……對……我…….我也這麼覺得。」FDR瞪著Danny，口齒不清的回到。

 

「嘿！等等！！」察覺到FDR表情有異的Larry警覺地眯起了眼，擋到兩人中間，護著Danny，問：「你他媽不會是想泡我弟吧？」

「呃……什麼？」FDR回過神來，「沒……沒有……我——」

「哦！天啊！」Larry轉身抓住Danny的肩膀使勁搖晃著，絕望的哀嚎道，「Danny啊Danny！我他媽帶你來這裡是希望你能認識女生——一個可愛的女生！！可他媽怎都吸引到男的！而且這次這個還長的跟你一模一樣——你他媽忘記上次那個變態心理醫生的事了嗎！！！」

「嘿！Larry，你放鬆點。」Danny苦笑著安撫著他的哥哥，「他只是好奇而已，沒有別的意思——而且Oliver——上次那個只是特例，又不是每個男的都一樣……」

「不不不！Danny。Danny。」Larry沈痛地搖了搖頭，「你看不到他所以你不知道。他這眼神跟那個變態醫生差不多——一副想把你生吞活剝地樣子——請容我這樣說：只要是看上我弟弟的男人，差不多都是變態。」

「嘿！我沒有！我不是——」FDR面紅耳赤的辯解著。

「行行行。我都懂。」Larry打斷他，一臉了然地揮了揮手，「你只是想睡我弟而已——天啊！要是讓老媽知道我把你帶來夜店發生了啥她一定會打死我——Danny走，我們快回家。」

「嘿！Larry! 我說了不是每個男的都——」Danny轉頭向在他身後推著他前進的Larry爭論。

「——對對對。不是每個男的都像那個變態醫生一樣不只喜歡在你面前脫衣服，還想扒了你的衣服，這很正常。行行行。可天啊！我們可接受不了啊Danny! 你根本不知道那傢伙——」

「——等等我還沒喝完我的柳橙汁——」

「——我等一下再給你買一杯——」

當他們與FDR擦肩時，Danny停了下來，朝FDR露出了一個靦腆的笑容，道：「那……再見。」

「再見。」FDR愣愣地揮著手望著漸漸遠去的身影，過了良久他才回過神來——「嘿！我們有機會再見嗎？」他大吼。

 

然而，他的聲音卻被夜店內的喧囂掩蓋而過。

 

Danny坐在加長禮車的後頭，聽著Larry在駕駛座上叨叨絮絮著剛才在夜店裡面發生的事，心卻早已不在車內。

——啊。忘記問對方的名字了呢。

他有些沒落的想到。

可是，他們也不會再見了吧？

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

見Tuck迎面走來，FDR拔腿就想跑。

「Hey! Bro!」Tuck給FDR一個大大的擁抱，「好久不見了！」

「呃。對啊。」FDR僵硬地拍了拍Tuck的背，「好久不見了。」

「你怎麼了？」Tuck一臉憂心地望著FDR，「臉色不太好啊。牙痛？」

去你的牙痛！FDR心裡想。

「沒……昨晚沒睡好。」FDR顧左右而言他的回答到。

「這樣啊。」沉浸在戀愛泡泡裡的Tuck顯然沒發現他好兄弟好搭擋的異狀，「你要保重啊！是不是你家的床不適合你？Lauren她…….」

「哦！你別擔心我。」FDR胡亂地揮了揮手，「我只是昨天咖啡喝多了，沒事。倒是你，和Lauren玩的愉快嗎？」

「你說我們的假期嗎？」Tuck的臉上露出了一個（在FDR看起來）幾近白癡的笑容，「Fantastic!」

「Great!」FDR在心裡翻了個白眼，單身狗被好兄弟約出來秀恩愛。Tuck你真他媽是個見色忘友的混蛋。「所以你今天約我出來是要……?」

「噢！對了！」Tuck拍了一下自己的腦門，「你願意當我的伴郎嗎？」

 

FDR最終肯定絕對是答應的。

廢話！畢竟是與自己出生入死的好兄弟的婚禮啊！他怎麼可能不答應呢？

只是有一點小難過而已。

好吧或許是挺難過的。

畢竟Lauren是第一個讓他動情的女孩子啊。

畢竟Tuck是自己近乎親人般的存在啊。

會難過是正常的吧？

自己喜歡的人和自己的親人要結婚了，Great!

 

FDR憤憤地踢了地上的空罐子一腳，空罐在紅磚地上滾了幾圈，最後停在了一隻穿著藍色帆布鞋的腳邊。

FDR往上一瞧。嘿！那不是Danny嗎？

此時的Danny正站在冰淇淋車前笑著自小販手中接過了一隻有著三球冰淇淋上頭還淋著焦糖醬的巨無霸甜筒。

哇喔！他還挺會吃的嘛！FDR心想。

 

「嘿！Danny!」

Danny好奇的尋聲轉頭，當他認出了聲音的主人時，不禁咧嘴笑了起來，露出了兩顆可愛的小兔牙。

Gosh! 他笑起來真甜！

「嘿！想不到是你！」Danny笑著說道，「那天忘記問你的名字了。」

「Franklin。Franklin Delano Roosevelt 。FDR Foster。」FDR一股腦的把他的全名說了出來，然後他就後悔了。

——這他媽不是在相親啊！

噢不。就算是相親也不會這麼正式。

 

「噢。」Danny手裡拿著冰淇淋，一愣一愣的，「你的名字還挺長的。」

「Franklin。」FDR在內心唾棄自己，「叫我Frank就可以了。」

「真巧。」Danny再次露出一個大大的笑容，「我也想這麼叫你呢。」

FDR望著Danny——哦天啊！真希望他可以一直保持這個笑容！

「隨你想怎麼叫都可以。Danny Boy。」

 

「我認真的。」Danny一手各拿著一隻三球冰淇淋甜筒，嚴肅地說道，「我真的吃不完這麼多。」

「沒關係的。」FDR舔著自己手上的三球冰淇淋甜筒，「就當是我對你的補償吧。」

 

冰淇淋車前的重逢對於他們來說有如天上掉下來的禮物。在一陣寒暄後Danny邀請FDR去一旁公園內坐著聊聊。然而被喜悅沖昏頭的Danny忽略了先前停在腳邊的空罐，一腳踩了上去，結果腳一滑，險些就四仰八叉地摔在地上——當然，有CIA特工在旁，這意外就絕不可能發生——FDR不僅救了差點摔倒的Danny，還救了Danny手上的甜筒——上的一球冰淇淋。

想到自己差點就讓Danny摔倒，FDR恨不得一槍崩了自己。為了補償Danny受的驚嚇與失去的冰淇淋，FDR除了為Danny把失去的兩球冰淇淋補回來外，還額外再請了Danny一隻三球甜筒。

FDR回想著剛才的畫面——自己一手摟著Danny的腰，一手拿著甜筒（還有一球冰淇淋），俯身在Danny上方，與他湛藍的眼睛對視，兩人的臉離得那麼近，感覺只差一點點就會親在一起——

Damnit Franklin! 收起你那齷齪的想法！FDR奮力地甩了甩頭，把腦海中的畫面抹去，狠狠的咬了冰淇淋一口。Danny那麼純潔的人豈是你那糟糕的想法可以玷污的！

 

「可是……」Danny顯著有些猶豫。

「嘿！你別說了。我堅持。」FDR語氣堅定地說，「你要是不接受的話，我這一生都會嫌棄我自己的。」

「噢好吧好吧！」Danny被FDR的語氣逗笑了，「為了不讓你為了兩球冰淇淋嫌棄自己，我就不客氣地接受啦！」

 

「所以你，」FDR一邊舔著手中的冰淇淋，雙眼則目不轉睛地盯著Danny看，「你現在還在讀大學？」

「恩。是啊。」Danny左右開弓，專注地舔著兩手的甜筒，「我本來應該是今年要畢業的，可是因為……呃，先前發生了一些事，所以我得延後畢業了。」

「一些事？」FDR的語氣嚴厲了起來，「是那天Larry說的那個？」

「呃……」Danny自冰淇淋堆中抬起頭來，「對…….」

 

「哦天啊！你的臉！」FDR看著Danny嘴邊及下巴五顏六色的冰淇淋不禁大笑了起來，「先生，你的鬍子是彩色的啊！」

「……什？」Danny的臉紅了起來，「噢！我的吃相一直不太好看…….」

「你先別動。」FDR掏出手帕，欺身向前為Danny收拾殘局。

「抱歉。」Danny害羞地垂下眼簾，「我——」

「——不，是我的錯，」FDR一邊擦拭，一邊盯著Danny時不時舔著嘴脣的小舌頭，「一次吃兩隻冰淇淋確實會手忙腳亂…….我應該不要一次點兩隻給你的。」

「你可千萬別為了這個又自我唾棄了。」Danny打趣到。

「不會的，」FDR親暱地用手帕點了點Danny的嘴脣，「這樣我又有一個理由可以買冰淇淋給你吃了。」

FDR親暱的舉動與話語使Danny掛在臉上的笑容僵了一僵。過了半晌，Danny才垂下頭，低低說到：「呃……噢。謝了。」

 

察覺異狀，FDR先是愣了愣，然後他想到他剛才的舉動，他的臉不禁垮了下來——

「呃！噢！天啊！抱歉……我……我剛才——」他手忙腳亂的解釋著。太好了！你個蠢蛋！FDR在心裡罵道。你就別想再見到人家了！

「什麼？噢！？噢不不不！不是你的錯！」Danny回過神來，慌亂地揮著手，「我……我不是因為你的關係，」他有些沮喪地垂下頭，「只是……Oli他以前也是這樣…….」

「Oli?」FDR挑眉，他記得Danny在夜店裡也有提過這個名字，「前女友？」

「什麼？」Danny搖了搖頭，「不……不是的……他……呃好吧，他是個男的。」

「前男友？」FDR覺得眼前有一線希望。

「……算是吧……」Danny嘟噥，「至少……我是這麼覺得的。」

望著Danny沒落的神情，FDR大致知道發生了什麼。他一邊在心裡咒罵那個敢讓他的Danny傷心難過的「Oli」一邊安撫著他：「嘿…….沒事的。都過去了。」

「是啊。」Danny朝他露出一個微笑，「都過去了。」

FDR笑著，輕輕地將自己的手覆上Danny置於腿上絞在一起的手；而Danny則是靜靜地將自己的頭斜倚在FDR的肩上。

午後的陽光自樹葉間灑落，投射在相依在一起的兩人身上。

 

夕陽下，Danny挽著FDR手，在街上漫步著。

「今天真的很謝謝你。」Danny站在家門前，握住FDR的手，「我有一個很愉快的下午。」

「我也是，」FDR俏皮的捏了捏Danny的手心，「我從沒看過有人能吃那麼多冰淇淋的。」

「我心情好的時候還能吃更多呢！」Danny咯咯笑了起來。

「喔？是嗎？」FDR挑眉。接著，兩人維持著相握著手的姿勢，陷入一陣尷尬的沈默中。

「那……再見？」

「哦？嗯……」Danny回神，迅速抽回自己的手，「謝謝你送我回家。」

「不會，」FDR望著他的臉，低喃：「這是一個紳士該做的事。」

Danny聽聞，紅著臉轉身握住門把。「那……我進去了。」

「再見。」

 

「再見。」

FDR退下台階，仰望著Danny開門走了進去。

「嘿！等等！」在Danny帶上門前，FDR開口叫住了他。

「我下次還可以約你出來嘛？」

「噢！」Danny自門板後探出了臉，結結巴巴地說道，「你……你有我的電話號碼……所以……」

「所以你這是答應囉？」FDR露齒微笑。

「嗯……」Danny羞赧地點了點頭。突然，屋內傳來一陣嘈雜，Danny聽聞不禁慌張地朝FDR說道：「噢！Larry過來了！我最好還是先不要讓他看到你比較好。」

「我也這麼覺得。」FDR心情愉悅的說：「我會再聯絡你的。再見。」

「Danny Boy! 你他媽站在門口要半個小時以上了你到底要不要進來啊！你是和誰說話啊？Jay?」屋內的吵雜聲越來越大，看來是Larry往門口走來了。

「哦天啊Larry!媽管我都沒你管我管得那麼嚴！」Danny轉頭大吼，接著他又轉了回來朝FDR揮了揮手，「再見。」

「再見。」FDR朝著緊閉的門板揮了揮手，然後轉身跳躍了起來。

 

Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

第一次把Man就上手（？）


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 撒土更新

Tuck一臉挫敗的縮在自己的辦公椅內。  
昨天他和Lauren吵架了。  
他是分不出粉紅色和粉橘色的差別，可都已經說好了婚禮全由Lauren策劃了，他實在搞不懂Lauren為何還要問他伴娘是該穿粉紅色還是粉橘色好？她開心就好啦！  
「噢！要是今天我問你FDR要穿粉紅色還是粉橘色你就會有意見了！」Lauren翻白眼揮舞著手上的設計稿。  
「FDR不能穿那兩個顏色！」Tuck激動地說道，「我不想要我的好兄弟伴郎看起來像個…….呃…….娘炮！」  
「瞧！」Lauren朝他丟了一顆抱枕，「你還是會有意見的嘛！」  
Tuck接住抱枕，一臉疑惑的望著他憤怒的未婚妻。  
這關FDR什麼事了？  
反正他不會讓他的伴郎穿粉色的。不管是粉紅色還是粉橘色。就算他分不出兩者的差別。  
絕對不會！

「Hey! Bro! 早上好啊！」  
FDR神清氣爽地走進辦公室，甚至還在辦公桌前轉了一圈，讓心情不好的Tuck看了很不是滋味。  
「早。」Tuck悶悶地回答道，「怎麼了？心情那麼好？跟哪個辣妹睡了？」  
FDR你個見色忘友的混蛋。沒看到我心情正差著嗎！？  
「辣妹？」FDR愣了愣，然後（Tuck看起來）傻兮兮的笑了起來，「沒有辣妹。我遇到了一個天使。」  
哦！天使！Tuck翻了個白眼。  
「是麼？」Tuck將桌上的廢紙揉成一團丟進廢紙簍，「什麼樣的天使？」  
「跟我一個樣的。」  
「噗！！」Tuck剛入口的咖啡全噴了出來，「兄弟，我知道你很自戀，但你這樣看起來病的不輕啊。」  
「不不不不不。」FDR嚴肅地搖了搖頭，「你不懂。他……我直接給你看照片吧。」  
「嘿兄弟。聽著我現在…….靠！」Tuck目瞪口呆的搶過FDR的手機，視線在手機銀幕與FDR之間來來回回了好幾次，最後，他一臉嚴肅地拍上FDR的肩：「兄弟，今天下班後我帶你去看個醫生吧。」  
「你他媽絕對有病。」

「什…….？我才沒有！」FDR不滿的抗議道。  
「拿你的自拍照給我看然後跟我說你愛上了別人，這不是病是什麼？還有你真的不適合這個表情，太愚蠢了！噢對了你的穿衣品味什麼時候變得這麼土了？天使？？噢兄弟今天不是愚人節啊你別嚇我了。」  
「嘿！我不準你這樣說我的Danny！！」  
「我的天啊！」Tuck抓著FDR的手機激動地揮舞著雙手，「你還給你自己取了另外一個名字！！」  
「CIA的臥底訓練不是拿來給你這樣玩的啊！」  
「嘿嘿嘿！你等等！」FDR打岔，「你他媽先聽我說完啊！」  
「你不要再說了！噢我可憐的兄弟！情傷竟然把你變成這個樣子！」  
「TUCK!!!」FDR火大吼道，「你他媽再說一個字我就把你的嘴縫起來！」  
「現在，」FDR將Tuck推回椅子裡坐好，「你安靜地聽我解釋。」

「好……的……？」Tuck一臉接收不良望著他的好兄弟，「所以……你是說你在夜店遇到了一個和你長得一模一樣的人然後你愛上他了？」  
「對。而且我還約到他了！」FDR驕傲地說道。  
「哇喔！」Tuck投降般地舉起了手，「兄弟，真是恭喜你了。」  
「謝謝！」  
「不過我還是覺得你很自戀，」Tuck皺著眉頭說到，「誰他媽會想跟自己約會啊？不覺的噁心嗎？」  
「你！」FDR撲到Tuck的辦公桌前瞪著對方，「你再說Danny噁心一次你試試看！」  
「嘿！抱歉！我不是有意批評你的約會對象，」Tuck翻了個白眼，「我是說，你懂的，你長的跟他一樣，所以我是在說你噁心。這樣行不？」  
FDR撐在Tuck的辦公桌上思考了好一陣子，接著他露出了一個傻兮兮的笑容：「行。反正你不是在說我Danny的話壞就行了。」  
他愉悅地轉身走回自己的座位，然後，好似想到了什麼，FDR轉身憤怒地朝Tuck丟了一個廢紙團：「你剛才他媽竟然說我長的噁心！！」  
很好，Tuck默默接下紙團，看來有人已經完全陷下去了。  
連智商都沒了。  
談戀愛真可怕。


	4. Chapter 4

「…….所以我走出餐廳後，迎面給了Larry一個手刀。」Danny悶悶地說，然後他轉向FDR的方向，蹙眉：「你在笑麼？」  
「對……對不起，」FDR的雙肩因笑意而顫抖著，「這實在是……噢！你打得好！我是認真的！」  
「我可不覺得這有什麼好笑的。」Danny紅著臉，起鼓鼓地說，「從那時候起，我就決定不要找Larry幫我任何忙了。」  
「事實上，我覺得Larry是真的想要幫你的，」FDR嘗試讓自起聽起來誠懇一點，「只是他……呃，用錯方法了？」  
「我知道。」Danny嘆了口氣，「有時候，我覺得他比老媽還要關心我。」

「所以說…….」經過一陣沈默後，FDR嘗試打破寧靜，「你到現在……都還——」  
「——是個處男？」Danny接過他的話，喪氣地低下了頭，「是的。我還是個處男。一個24歲的處男。」他難過地搬弄著自己的手指，「我想，老天不僅想讓我當個瞎子，還要我當個處男。」  
「嘿…….別這麼說！」FDR慌亂地安慰道——他還真沒想到這件事對Danny的打擊有那麼大。」  
「我是說——也是，有誰會想和一個瞎子上床呢？」Danny苦笑。  
我！！！FDR在內心尖叫。我願意！！  
「我本來已經放棄了，畢竟當個處男也沒啥好丟臉的。只是多少有點遺憾吧。」Danny抬起頭，若有所思地說道，「直到我遇見了他。」  
「他？」FDR忍不住抬高了音量。  
「嗯。Oli他…….他是我的心理醫師。」  
Oli？？？那個讓Danny傷心難過卻還念念不忘的混蛋！？  
「一開始我以為他是真的喜歡我的，我們約過會，也接過吻。他很溫柔，至少一直以來我是著麼認為的。」Danny輕聲說道，「我本來以為我們會永遠在一起。」  
FDR凝視著Danny的側顏——這是他們認識以來，Danny第一次顯露出憂傷的樣子。  
「可是他……」Danny嘆了口氣，「算了，還是別說了。總而言之，我們分手了，很不愉快的那種。」  
「他就是Larry那天在酒吧提到的變態心理醫生？」  
「嘿！別那麼說Oli……好吧。就是他。」  
「那個變態……呃抱歉，反正他究竟對你做了什麼？」  
「我……我覺得我還是不要現在告訴你吧。」Danny不安地擺弄著手指，難為情地咕噥著，「我不想要毀了這個成功的約會。」  
「嘿！Danny Boy！你聽我說！」FDR緊緊抓住了Danny的雙手，一臉嚴肅地望著對方：「那傢伙是個混蛋！不是你！你是受害者，好嗎？」  
「你沒什麼好感到羞恥的。」  
Danny撇過頭，咬著下唇不願說話。  
「……抱歉。」沈默良久後，Danny悶悶地開口了。  
「我們今天就先到這裡，好嗎？」

FDR一個人躺在他的King Size大床上，一手揣著他的手機，雙眼狠狠瞪著無辜的天花板。  
——好樣的Franklin Delano Roosevelt。  
他看見另一個自己尖梭刻薄地嘲諷到。  
——第一次約會就把人嚇跑了，真是創舉啊！  
「該死的閉嘴！」FDR神經質搥著床吼道。  
——噢！難道失去了Lauren帶給你的創傷就那麼不堪？你已經從情聖要變成情剩了！  
「該死的你閉嘴！」  
——哦拜託！你搞清楚！Danny不是Lauren！你對Lauren的那套對Danny沒用，你真的想過Danny要的是什麼嗎？還是只是把你之前把妹的那些爛招拿來套在他身上罷了？  
FDR選擇放棄，他翻了個白眼，抓過一顆枕頭蓋在自己頭上，決定放任那個惱人的聲音在自己的腦海中放肆。

直到他聽見了他吵雜的搖滾樂手機鈴聲，他暴躁地接起了手機吼道：「我現在心情不好有屁就快放！」  
「……呃，是我。」電話的那頭，傳來FDR熟悉的男聲。  
「……Danny！！」FDR慌亂地自床上坐了起來，「天啊！我……抱歉，我以為識Tuck……我——」  
「——你要是現在心情不好，我晚點再打來沒關係。」  
「不不不我現在沒事。我只是在——呃，練習罵人。」  
「罵人？」Danny不可置信地問道。  
「呃對……這算是我們工作項目中的一項。」  
「……好吧。」Danny猶疑半晌，開口道，「你……明天有空嗎？」  
「我想和你談談。」


End file.
